1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to implantable intraocular lenses, and particularly to an intraocular lens structure fabricated from an optically transparent hydrophilic material which may be rolled or bent into a compact configuration for packaging and delivery into the eye.
2. Description of the Prior Art
We are unaware of any prior art relating specifically to implantable intraocular lens structures that are hydrophilic to the point that they are "soft" in the sense that the hydrated lens structure may be rolled or bent into a compact form for storage, retained in that form during delivery into the eye, and extended into its final form after delivery into the eye.
Accordingly, it is one of the important objects of the present invention to provide an implantable intraocular lens structure that is fabricated from a hyrophilic material that may be hydrated prior to delivery into the eye.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a hydrophilic intraocular lens structure that may be delivered into the eye in either a hydrated or dehydrated condition.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of an intraocular hydrophilic and hydrated lens structure that may be rolled or bent into a compact tubular form for delivery into the eye, with subsequent extension of the lens assembly into its normal form.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a hydrated hydrophilic intraocular lens structure for implantation in the posterior or anterior chamber of the eye, which may be conformed prior to delivery into a conformation permitting its delivery through a smaller than usual opening in the order of about 3.5 mm as compared to the 6.5 mm opening usually required.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of an implantable intraocular lens assembly, including the lens body and the supporting loops, which is packaged in a manner that enables the package to function as part of the delivery means.
Intraocular lens structures are by their very nature extremely small in size, delicate, susceptible to being damaged, and therefore difficult to package and store in a sterile condition. Accordingly, it is another object of the invention to provide a means for packaging intraocular lens assemblies of hydrated hyrophilic material which facilitates storing in a sterile hydrated condition and which facilitates delivery of the lens into the eye of the patient.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.